Flutter Ella
by Pegasister MLP
Summary: A Fluttercord fanfic with Cinderella and a swan lake twist
1. One

Once upon a time, there was a family of three. Wish lotus and Bright star were proud parents of a filly named Fluttershy. Every day was full of the family helping the poor and the sick Bright star was a merchant and a lord from his second cousin Knight shade. Both parents were a Pegasus and each helped to create snow in the winter and created snowflakes. One summer evening doctor Stable was called to the estate because Wish lotus was under the weather.

She was diagnosed with lung cancer that was rare. Her cough became worse she said to Fluttershy "I want to tell you a secret that will see you through the trials of life have courage and be kind."

Fluttershy promised her mother and would keep that promise forever. She coughed and her face was sprinkled with tears as death gently swooped in and took her. Bright star and his daughter wept Doctor stable covered the body with a cloth and muttered a prayer.

The next day the family held a ceremony for the now widowed husband. His grief wasn't short lived his brother Lord Knight shade came to the house hold to help with his daughter and the poor.

He maybe a lord but he had a gift to spread justice. One-day, Bright star came home with a mare who was called Lady Trixie she spoke to herself in third person. She created joy into the house once more but she wanted to marry Bright star because of his wealth and status.

Trixie had two daughters of her own they were spoiled and bratty their names were Odile and Tracey. Both ponies were the same age as Fluttershy but only cared about themselves as they didn't have a kind heart like Fluttershy.

One-day Bright star said that he would marry Lady Trixie in a month that caused his brother to spit out his coffee. Onto Angel bunny who was Fluttershy's pet rabbit from her recent 14th birthday that was 3 months ago he tugged at Lord knight shade's tail who looked down and said, "sorry Angel."

Fluttershy didn't say anything she wanted a mother figure but felt that Lady Trixie wasn't a good idea. Far away in the kingdom of the land of Chengeta was prince Discord with his loyal friend Pinkie pie who was court jester laughed at the jokes that she was telling. Pinkie pie continued "And how the chicken crossed the road? He flapped!" Discord chucked heartily and spoke "you know what this calls for? Grape soda time" he clicked his talon and two wine goblets appeared filled with soda.


	2. Two

After that Discord left to go to the training grounds to fence with Rainbow who was captain of the royal guard. Both were skilled in the arts of everything you could imagine such as sword fights to daggers and guns.

The Queen Rarity came where her foster son was and said, "remember that tonight the dinner is formal dress and please wear a bowtie for the occasion" and with that she teleported out. When Bright star married the Lady Trixie he said his vows with heartfelt emotion and tears but when Trixie said hers.

The tone of her voice was never showed gratitude or emotions she referred herself in third pony. Than first person the daughters pretended to cry at the wedding Lord Knight shade kept glancing at Lady Trixie and her small family and at his brother. Fluttershy kept petting her bunny as the wedding closed and the doves where set free. Bright star whispered to his daughter "she'll nearly be your step mother and you'll have two lovely sisters to keep you company and I'll know as far away from home you will be safe."

The next year her father was called to the north side of the kingdom to help with the snow fields. He asked his daughter what gift she would like for him to bring she said, "the first snowflake that touches your hat." You see dear reader the snowflakes Bright star made where enchanted and never melted all year long they were a sign of peace and comfort.

The designs that Bright star made were beautiful smooth like untouched water. They were warm on a cold day and cold on a warm day no snowflake was ever the same. Each design he had made with love and care they shone like a glass but were stronger than hair. The appearance gave a soft glow in the sun and gleamed in the light of the moon.

Two months had passed when Bright star went to the north side of the kingdom. Fluttershy help her new step mother and step sisters into the daily routine of life in the country she helped the animals in the estate in the winter by giving them a place to eat or sleep. She sang as she feed the bees and flew into the air her heart lifting. "sing like you have wing to fly on the day and night. See your true self in the mirror and cry I spend the day singing so happily so come when your asleep to me."

One stormy night a knock came on the door it was her uncle and the doctor who was with her mother all those years ago. Fluttershy was now a young mare of 17 she was beautiful a natural singer and beauty. She kept her mother's promise to be kind and have courage throughout life as she blossomed from a timid filly to a kind but gentle firm mare.

Discord the crown prince was the same age as Fluttershy but her step sisters Odile and Tracey were 16 and 15 both used Fluttershy's kindness as the advantage to not do any work or chores. Sometimes the servants helped Fluttershy because she was so sweet and kind but firm. Never the less the knock at the door caused some murmurs of who would be out so late at night.

When the family opened the door Knight shade and Doctor stable where there with their heads bent in respect and sorrow. The doctor spoke "you should all brace yourselves including you" his gazes fell upon Fluttershy who was holding Angel in her arms. Knight shade placed a hoof on her shoulder and held her tightly in an embrace.

He spoke "your father he's dead" and he started sobbing everyone cried knowing they lost a great and cheery family pony. As the grief subsided Knight shade gave her what she had asked her father the first snowflake that touched his hat. She held the snowflake in her hoof and looked at it with a mixture of love and sadness. Her tears dripped down her face and fell onto the floor she used a handkerchief to dab her eyes as the tears cleared.

Now since Bright star was the only one to provide money to the house he was gone now the staff needed to be paid but they felt that money could wait so the servants supported the heartbroken family. Soon Lady Trixie dismissed the servants and held a proper burial service with black chiffon dresses for her daughters and a velvet dress made for the Lady Trixie.


	3. Three

Fluttershy had a black cotton dress that had a lace trim around the edge. But after the family paid their respects Lady Trixie dismissed the servants and had Fluttershy as a house maid. Forced to serve her family as a servant Fluttershy tried helping her new family and look onto the brighter things of life. Her animal friends helped by dusting and mending clothes. Angel would follow his owner and help with collecting kindling for the fire and small logs.

He would scoop water into the garden and sweep up dust using his tail. Her chores were often tiring and she would curl up near the attic that was her new bedroom with her bunny Angel. He would create a warm blanket with all the other critters that Fluttershy took care of as a sign of gratitude and helped her.

Her childhood memories were in the attic such as a butterfly clip that her mother wore in her hair. A music box with a pink butterfly that has a song which played when the handle was turned. One day in winter it was draft as it was no longer warm to sleep upstairs. She lay on the hearth curling up close to be warm as the fire slightly died down but was roaring. This happened when Angel placed a small log to keep his owner warm and place a blanket on her.

The next morning, she had sooty hair and ashes on her face. But she warmed up the fire and heated water above the hearth and dipped a cloth and washed her face and hair. It was warm and pleasant as the water cleaned her face and hair. The shouts of Odile and Tracey demanding breakfast set her to work as she collected eggs and herbs for an omelette and scrambled eggs. This was for her step sisters as they wanted to keep their figure a simple salad for her step mother who now wanted to be called Madam. Angel hopped into the garden and pulled the greens for Fluttershy.

She prepared the dishes as she sang 'lavender dilly' she went into her old room and a glimpsed of her mother and father created tears in her eyes. A memory passed and all was still and silent she saw herself as a filly in her room her parents joyfully playing a harp and the piano she was singing and harmonising the tune.


	4. Four

She sighed and set down the tray of silver "here you go Odile I hope you like it." She shrank down waiting for the response "I want it faster next time" screamed Odile. She left shivering and set down another silver tray to Tracey who just said, "about time"

The last room was Lady Trixie. The stepmother had taken refuge in Fluttershy's parents room as Lady Trixie said that "Trixie deserves the very best" it was a large room with a nice king-sized bed and mattress with silk covered pillows with a lace trim in the blinds and an oak wardrobe.

It had changed over the past month Fluttershy's voice left her mouth "morning stepmother" she said Lady Trixie replied with a grunt as she brushed her hair with her magic. "Trixie will have her laundry washed then dried Fluttershy" she said as she brushed her hair into a bun. As she dressed in a star patterned dress and a hat that had a crescent moon with a star constellation with a pale cream feather in the brim of the hat.

The murmur of Fluttershy's voice was an inaudible "yes step mother" as she flew down the stairs to make do with the chores. One hour had passed and the laundry was washed and the birds hung up wet sheets and stockings. The bunnies washed the coats, socks, skirts, and a large dress fit for a noble it was pink with a lace collar puffy sleeves and the hem had tiny jewels sewn in it.

The dress was once for Fluttershy but Tracey took the dress claiming it as her own because it showed her complexion. Most dresses that Fluttershy had was taken by her step sisters who only wanted the best fit for them sometimes Fluttershy made her own dresses. The ones she would make where beautiful but plain for everyday wear it would be cotton and silk with a small pattern.

The next chore was hauling water to the garden it was hard work but with the help of Angel if him pumping water and the falcon holding the bucket it was done in a matter of minutes. The vegetable garden was tended with care and love that the crops of her labour bloomed the carrots were fresh the pumpkins were nice and round the berries had sprouted. She sighed and began to hum as the gentle warmth of the sun kissed her head and the ground.


	5. Five

No chores no yelling just a peaceful moment as she remembered the time her father gave her a pink butterfly in a jar she opened it and let the creature out to freedom. Her father teaching her how to sing and her mother reading to her. The trees leaves turning to a fiery red and orange now bare like the beach.

She created the most wonderful parties and flying with her wings flapping with the breeze. The time when Fluttershy got her mark by talking to some mice that were out having fun and the birds helping with leaves such as mint or parsley. Little did she know that her stepmother was watching her as she worked with the laundry washing it in hot water and hanging the clothes to dry in the sun.

As the day went by she cooked dinner and placed out four plates on the table but her step mother questioned the spare plate. "Trixie is surprised why pray tell that Trixie sees a spare plate?" said the lady Trixie Fluttershy smiled and said, "because I want to dine with you stepmother aren't I allowed to since I'm your stepdaughter?" she said sweetly.

Lady Trixie used her magic and yelled "Trixie does not approve you can't dine with us!" as she yelled Fluttershy shrank down and her vision became blurry with tears. She walked back to the kitchen with her head down in defeat she saw the clean plates and as she began to store the plates. One of the plates smashed she sighed with tears with that being the last straw she galloped franticly to the wood and kept her head down sobbing.

Her actions did not go unnoticed Discord was with his hunting party and saw the young mare he rushed to her side flying above the ground. "Whoa, whoa "he shouted has he held her close with his paw he then spoke "Miss are you alright?"

He asked with a soft yet concerned voice Fluttershy spoke with a sigh "it's not your doing" then Discord said, "nor yours either. Miss what do they call you?" He questioned Fluttershy as he spoke with more confidence. "Never mind what they call me."

She said with her teal eyes looking at her. His red eyes peered at her as he spoke "I hope to see you again miss" and Fluttershy replied "and I you" both went their separate way. Fluttershy went to the hearth and crawled into a ball sobbing.

But her rabbit Angel came in with his friends and brushed her mane and chattered to her telling her to look at the bright side of things. The rabbit remembered how he helped others now everyone of Fluttershy's animal friends would be directed by Angel.


	6. Six

He was a born leader fun but nice he hated the way his owner was treated he may have been an animal, but it didn't stop him from trying. So, he had a machine built for the laundry it was to be pulled by beavers and deer if they took turns. Prince discord could not forget the gentle Pegasus with a buttercream yellow coat and a light pink mane.

Her voice and teal coloured eyes and her smile it was enchanting. Discord wished to see her again but had no idea who she was and her name. He was blanked out as his mother was talking to him about the upcoming ball and how he should behave as the heir to the throne.

How she wanted grandchildren to spoil in her golden years which was in 20 years to come and have a suitable daughter in law to talk to. Chaos and kindness undone and entwined will she see this find? The run into the handsome stranger had Fluttershy's heart racing she felt a spark in her heart she was shocked by the kindness of a handsome but strange creature she sighed and returned home.

As she flew home a thought struck her what was his name was he a noble, but his tone of voice had a different outcome the way he spoke to her as a person who was his same status an equal. Not a servant or a maid who worked but as a person who was a friend or aquatinted who just met in the forest. She sighed happily and trotted home well what used to be home a place where mean sour grapes were.

As life went on she began to find that the scraps where given to her as if she was some sort of dog. She tended the garden and pumped water for the washing and cleaned the house with the orders of her step mother. One day it was raining hard and a tired Fluttershy curled up on the hearth rug as the fire cracked and cackled.

The next morning her hair and face were shrouded in ashes and ciders in her mane. The step sisters Tracey and Odile laughed and taunted poor Fluttershy calling her names such as ciders, Shy Ella, cinder shy and Flutter Ella. The names shattered her heart and she would sing to take the time off her chores of cleaning the house.

Her rabbit would help with dusting his tail of windows and the birds would provide a breeze to stroke the fire. The dog would fetch sticks of kindling for the fire the squirrels would collect nuts and garnishes for soup or salads. One-day the Queen Rarity thought it was high time that her son would marry so she sent her messengers invitations for all eligible mares to come in a month's time.

The invitation was like this 'you are cordially invited to come to the royal ball of her royal highness's the queen she invites all mares to come in hope her son will choose a bride please come dressed appropriately. The date of the ball will be 20 of a clock pm. Most of the invites came and most happily accepted out of respect but Discord was shocked how his mother wanted him to find someone.

A person to love but he was intrigued by the mare he had stopped 3 days ago. He sighed and pondered about who she was and how she was kind. Her eyes like an ocean teal and how polite she was and her buttercream wings. That fluttered in the breeze he said that he hoped to meet her again. Now was a chance to see his love that had captured his heart in a beautiful tinkling voice.

She was something to look forward to at the ball and it would be a delight to see her again. The invite was sent to every family in the kingdom of Chengeta to every maiden who would be a good match for the prince. The Queen looked at her son and sighed 'I know it's hard to meet someone for love but perhaps you will find the one that you want."

She said as she teleported out making the prince ponder of the girl he met. Now was a chance to meet her at the ball she would show up perhaps. Maybe by chance she was a royal or not her clothes stated that she was a noble. A lord or a lady from her family such as Winter kiss.

The invites were sent to the house of Welsh where Fluttershy sorted through the mail from piles to groups. She gasped at the sight of the seal on the letter the royal seal had a bird's feather and a tiny crown that lit up at the sight. She grabbed the letter with one wing and went to the parlour. Where her stepmother and her step sisters. Tracey who was seated playing the piano and her mother and Odile were singing off key.

Poor Fluttershy covered her ears with her hooves and cleared her throat "umm sorry to interrupt but I have a letter with the royal seal." The music and screeching stopped. Time slowed, and then Trixie grabbed the envelope with her blue aura and read it aloud "Dear citizens of Chengeta, you are cordially invited to the Queen's ball of summer come dressed as your best attire and all mares of the age of are invited and for the foals we have a special surprise for them with the head court jester and her group.

The entertainment will be provided by all wonderful musicians of the court the crown prince will meet and dance with all mare with his choice to find love. We wish to see you at the castle six 'clock arrangement of transportation is a carriage pulled by the guard will take you to and from the castle. The date of the ball is the 20 of six 'clock sharp."

She finished reading the letter and squealed like a school girl and said "girls we must get you ready for the ball new gowns and a matching hair ribbons" she began listing of things. While Tracey was writing them down and took measurements of Odile and sketched the dress out with a group of coloured pencils then Odile did the same.

For her sister and said "well your hair it's nice but we should curl it" Tracey nodded and replied "you should have a half up bun with your silver highlights" Odile pondered and said "of course it will bring out my face" while everyone was talking Fluttershy thought that she would make a dress that her mother had. It was almost sold but knight shade brought it and gave it to her.

It was spectacular a shade of soft pink with a lace trim at the hem and gold silk embroidering of butterflies of darker pink fabric the neck had a small pearl sewn on the collar. It may have been old, but it was still fashionable and nice to wear the dress was kept in Fluttershy's small wooden closet up in the attic. The time her mother wore it was when she was asked for her hand in marriage by her father and when they had Fluttershy as a toddler.

The time had come to buy fabric from the dress maker store a silk dress and a cotton dress with a black trim for Tracey and a blue silk dress with a lace trim at the collar for Odile. Both looked nice with the new dresses, but they still acted spoiled and rotten by saying they looked better poor Fluttershy she had no time to alter her dress. Little did she know that the mice and her rabbit had restored her dress to its former state.

It was sparkling like a new coin the dress never looked better when she came up to rest she saw her rabbit indicating to the dress on her bed. She gasped and cried tears of joy "thank you oh Angel thank you oh and everyone I'm so happy that I can go but how will I tell step mother?"

She asked the group of animals they looked at her and she sighed and put a brave face that came to her. Three words made her rabbit cheer "I'll ask her" so she did ask but didn't mention her dress to the Lady Trixie about the ball. Trixie laughed "Trixie take you what a silly question as long as Trixie's bed is made its possible" The bed was a mess its covers dirty and soiled the pillows needed to be fluffed. The sheets needed to be cleaned and ironed and the bed needed to be remade as new.


End file.
